


【性转！】同调

by Reddleeeee



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink:阿里巴巴回到巴尔巴德,理所当然跟卡西姆睡一张床。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【性转！】同调

Kink:阿里巴巴回到巴尔巴德,理所当然跟卡西姆睡一张床。

 

阿里巴巴有些失眠。  
这是她回到巴尔巴德后的第一次。金发的姑娘想,回到故乡应该感到更安心才是。可是奇怪,她又不认为自己是因为不安而失眠。比起不安,或许是百无聊赖更多一些。  
她转过头去看卡西姆的脸。黑发姑娘大约已经睡着了,她看不见,但是听到她均匀的呼吸声。  
借着稀薄的月光,阿里巴巴注视着童年玩伴。可是同样的,她根本看不清楚,只看见镀着白色月光的身体曲线。  
——啊,这个家伙。  
她在心里念叨。卡西姆很瘦,倒也不是皮包骨头的瘦,而是结实的精瘦,不过体型的曲线和任何女性一样柔和。她观察她的腰身,像自己一样,和所有女人一样,凹下,鼓起,一段甜美的山丘,而胯骨那里有些硬,顶着薄薄的布料,聚着冷色的月光。  
这有些迷人。  
阿里巴巴惊异于自己的想法。但是另一方面她说服自己,贫民窟的女人都是这样。这些不修边幅的姑娘们袒露着大部分的肌体,有着被烟草熏黄的手指,大笑着接受男人下流的调情,任由粗糙的手掌挨上她们的皮肤。  
卡西姆大约也是如此,尽管有时她会不客气地用烧红的烟头去烫那些男人贴着她身体的手,不过总体来说她并不很在意那些毫无建设性的触碰。  
当然这不出奇,阿里巴巴想。要是我和她一起长大,在贫民窟长大,也是那样。  
——不,不不。  
别想那个。她脸红了,她终究是在皇宫里长大的,剥掉那些残破的布条包裹进松软的裙子,隐藏起洁白而丰盈的手臂,轻轻握着贵族绅士们递过来的手,行一个礼。她没有听过那些从散发着酒味和腐臭肉味的嘴巴里吐出的低俗调情,也没有与任何一个异性拥抱过。  
呃——  
她的胸口鼓了一口气,面朝下趴着,将胸腔里淤积的气体吐进枕头里。她用手贴了贴自己的耳朵,真烫,热乎乎的……大概自己永远不会习惯那些事情。那些应该还是大人的事情。  
——不对,不对,我应该18岁了。  
她确认道。我理应尝试那些成熟的勾当。肢体接触,接吻,然后——啊!  
阿里巴巴就像一只小鸡一样小小地扑腾了一下,迅速抱住自己的脑袋。她隐约碰到了那些不应知道的部分,羞耻让她本能地退开了,可是很快,她身上散发出的稚嫩的荷尔蒙就把她年轻的心拉到那扇虚掩的大门前。这里面到底是什么样的?她透过细小的门缝往里看。  
于是她转过身,抬头继续注视着卡西姆。她才比她大一岁,却已经出落得成熟又富有风情,像是浓郁的香烟,或是充分腌渍过的果脯,散发着一股浓度极高而粘稠的香味。她确信童年挚友已经历过那些不可言说的隐秘事宜,甚至精于此道。  
——而她还未曾亲吻。  
阿里巴巴呆滞片刻。她恍惚地感到一种失望,还有害羞和不甘。逐渐的那稀薄的失落褪去,露出里面深沉的悲伤部分。她发觉她和卡西姆是多么不同,而刚刚她又挖掘出了她们之间更多更多的分歧。而这正是金发姑娘所不希望的,就像是自己原地踏步而卡西姆已经逐渐远去的失落感。只有一点也好,她希望她们能更相似一些。做盗贼,吸食香烟,她不自觉地学习她,渴望贴近她,却不知怎么的总觉得效果甚微。  
这是信任所致,也是不信任所致。  
阿里巴巴将手放在腹部,然后向下摸去。我在做什么!一边质问着自己,一边继续。少女因为常年握剑而有些粗糙的手擦过自己腹部的肌肤。一样的表皮,一样的肌肉。当手指贴上某个三角的区域的时候,能感到那些萌生的毛发。她要被突如其来的羞耻掐死了。但是同样的,内心有一种冲力鼓舞着她,仿佛巨大的浪潮,亦或是无可抗拒的漩涡。然而她将手从下身的衣物中取出,改而隔着一层布料覆上自己的器官。  
那里是柔软的,鼓鼓的,有一条浅浅的沟壑。她从来未曾切实体会过。阿里巴巴将脸埋在空闲的手臂里,指尖尝试着在自己的秘地上勾画。  
应该怎么样?  
男人会怎样对我?  
——会怎样对她?  
她什么都不知道,像一片洁净的,芬芳的树叶,自主地探索着,指腹磨蹭过温热的布料。很快她并拢手指,列成一排的指头搓揉着自身的肢体。这并没有什么强烈的感受,于是她加大了力道,越发卖力,因为她相信自己是可以通过自己的臆想了解到那些隐秘的感知的。阿里巴巴微微侧过身,打开双腿,女性隐秘的部分随之展开。她一遍遍,带有期盼的,近乎执拗地用手指刺探着自己。  
她年轻的器官终于有所反应,吐出少量的汁液,这使她感到一种难以言喻的成就感。她觉得自己在升温,变得热而潮湿,下意识扭动着跨腰胯,加剧了手指的动作,那样的姿态甚至已经倾向于急切,接近粗鲁。她大大地分开双腿,露出自己的阴性部分。阿里巴巴很清醒,完全清醒。但她像个昏头昏脑的人一样竭力呼吸,翕动着鼻翼,使更多干燥清爽的空气涌进肺部。呼——这似乎太嘈杂了,她于是以一只手掩住口鼻。  
她开始不能控制自己的动作了。少女感到羞耻,眼睛又涨又痛,可能是流泪的征兆。但这并不妨碍下体的感受涌上来,那感觉像是混合大量沙粒的海水,轻快流过却又钳制着血管,难以言喻的,介于麻和痒之间的奇妙感知。  
最终她到了顶点。完全暴露出来的敏感点因为过度的抚慰充血,发胀,然后一种突然的压力握住她的盆骨,将她的胯部狠狠地揉起来。她一瞬间感到惊慌,却任由那魔力捕获了她。而那吓人的力量很快变化了,像是鲜嫩的荨麻,又像细腻的砂砾,她像是一块需要调味的肉块在其中接受拍打,就在腰部以下,大腿以上,女性最诱人的地方,变得非常痒,非常麻,舒适的感觉就像水里的小鱼落在肌肤上的亲吻。肿胀的两瓣肌肉开始回应她,收缩着,妄图夹住她的手指。这有一些拉伸的钝痛,可却让她莫名感激。  
非常快的,这种经历过去了,她的器官没有了什么感受,但上肢却因为手指尚未停止的动作轻微痉挛。她突然很害怕,于是停了手。  
这时她感到非常害羞,转过身去,背对着卡西姆。她的手放在下身,一动不动。她回想刚刚的历险,那其实是漫长铺垫后突然降临的欢欣,犹如期盼已久的一场甘霖,转瞬即逝。可她还是抓住了,像鱼腮过滤海水那样细细捋着,仔细品味。这使她理所当然地安心,又神气起来,似乎是以自己的力量追上了卡西姆,令人骄傲的——  
“——阿里巴巴,你在干什么?”  
身后突然出现了女伴的声音,她将手放在阿里巴巴胳膊上。刚才还发烫的血液瞬间转为冰凉,血管都凝结起来,阿里巴巴动弹不得。她想回应些什么欲盖弥彰,可是连舌头也背叛了自己。  
“刚刚你那边一直摇得很厉害……阿里巴巴?怎么不说话?”  
卡西姆的声音又大了一些。她轻轻晃了晃她。  
“啊、……没有啊!什么都没有呀!”  
她好不容易从舌根后面扯出两个句子,可惜声音发抖,比狡辩的小偷还不如。  
“阿里巴巴!”  
卡西姆喝了一句,这下阿里巴巴不敢说话了。  
“你到底在做什么……为什么不转过来,你转过来。”  
卡西姆有些不耐烦,一只手干脆沿着阿里巴巴的胳膊摸下去,找她的手。阿里巴巴紧张极了,她觉得卡西姆的手掐住了她的心脏。缺氧,四肢乏力,她感到恐惧,然而无法拒绝。于是卡西姆的手就这样到了她的下腹。她感到她的手停顿了一下,继而贴到她的手背,没入她的裤子里。  
“啊。”  
她说。阿里巴巴不知道她的意思。她越发地感到冰冷,快要冻僵了。  
“噗。”  
但是卡西姆笑了。  
“原来是这么一回事。你在想男人吗?小处女。”  
她将手指挤进阿里巴巴从刚才就肿着的阴唇之间,这很容易,因为它们已经张开了。阿里巴巴就好比是一条鱼被割开一道小伤口。她发出一声细微的尖叫。  
“卡、卡西姆……!”  
她挣动着,抓住卡西姆的手,全身都在高烧。可是难以启齿的是她开始兴奋了,原本就充血的阴唇涨得发痛,一下下耸动着。她不知道是卡西姆的缘故,还是因为她本身的紧张。  
卡西姆轻飘飘地“嗯”了一声,手指直接伸进阿里巴巴内裤里。那里温热而潮湿,极其柔软。她将手指向后探去,滑入金发姑娘的臀缝,触到了微热的滑腻液体。可怜的阿里巴巴窘迫得要哭了,卡西姆感到她紧绷的身体硬邦邦的,同时她的另一只手正使劲抓紧她的手腕要把她从自己的禁地里拖出去。  
“拿出去卡西姆!拿出去……”  
“嘘!阿里巴巴,嘘!”卡西姆尽量制住她,小声地,语气神秘地靠到阿里巴巴耳边。  
“安静点儿。我会教你——”  
“你要教什么!不要你教!!——呜、呜哇……”  
她抓住了阿里巴巴的乳房,这让后者全身都震悚起来,声音一瞬间虚弱下去。她握住手里热而柔软的肉团,圆润而丰盈的,让人联想到清晨饱满的露珠。一串电流从阿里巴巴胸前略过,她下体的器官吐出一点液体。  
“……卡西姆……”  
她无力地呼唤道,像是做着最后的挣扎似的。于是卡西姆温和地回应了她。  
“只是帮帮你。阿里巴巴。”  
她重复地叫她的名字,那些野树莓一样甜的发音在唇齿之间轻快跳动几下,被她食髓知味地吞下。紧接着她变换着力度揉着阿里巴巴的胸脯,生着厚茧的手掌托起姑娘的乳房,指尖骚弄着乳头。阿里巴巴发出一声惊叫,类似于受惊的动物幼崽弄出的响动。黑发姑娘的手指,粗糙的手指,耐心地挑逗着她稚嫩的乳头,若即若离地触碰,随后挑起一阵涟漪;那滋味非常浅,但是足够勾人。她的心脏狂跳,在寂静的夜晚发出震耳欲聋的恼人声响。她忍不住发出一些喘息,从双唇间溜出的气体带走了她抵抗的意识。  
卡西姆轻轻拢住她的阴部,缓慢搓着。阿里巴巴觉得下身很痛,很胀,确实是卡西姆的手造成的,可是她亦需要这双手缓解自己的苦痛,于是她尽可能安静地承受着。  
在她的耳际,卡西姆的双唇间析出了非常细小的,类似叹息的声音。她小幅度地晃动上身,乳房磨蹭着阿里巴巴的后背。女孩儿们的睡衣多么轻薄……阿里巴巴都能感受到卡西姆的乳头逐渐变硬,挺起来,似有若无地顶着她后背的肌肤。她放在阿里巴巴胸前的手越来越用力,幅度也越来越大,阿里巴巴快要变成暴风雨里的小树苗了,她瑟瑟发抖,下身痛得不行。刚才也是这样的吗?她模糊的意识捉取着方才归结的印象,却怎么也对不上号,这种感觉是这样激烈,让她透不过气来的吗?她感知着那双手,卡西姆的手,富有情事经验的女性的躯体,将对方给予的感知全部接受过来。  
要怎么说呢?  
就像是在被充气,被填满,几乎爆裂。可是她并不是要和那些充满气体的,轻盈的东西一样升上天空去,而是越来越重,越来越往下坠。她的身体,其中的血液,组织,骨骼,rufu,在一点点地,缓慢地膨胀,就在皮肤下面,却怎么也找不到发泄的出口。  
直到卡西姆的手指刺入她的阴道,她发出一声哭叫。那种压迫她的饱胀感离开了,从她隐秘的,初次被发掘的孔洞里流失了。  
卡西姆又把手指从她的身下取出了出来。紧接着她被翻过来,平躺着。卡西姆剥下她们的衣物,跨坐在她身上。  
月光十分明亮,非常亮……它们滴在卡西姆乌木似的头发上,像挂满了珍珠。  
阿里巴巴突然感到非常无助。她伸手抓住卡西姆的腰,后者因为她的举动笑出来。她低下身,她们的胸膛相融。她的嘴唇贴住她的耳朵。  
“我们不需要什么别人,阿里巴巴。无论是男人,还是随便什么人。”她告诉她,“你和我,我们可以满足自己。”  
“到我这里来,阿里巴巴。”  
她的名字似乎已经被重复了上万次,阿里巴巴想。卡西姆的嘴唇随后沿着她的颌骨抚摸过来,停在她的嘴唇边上。她的唇齿有一股烟草气息,滞重,干涩,呛人得很。她睡前又抽烟了,阿里巴巴想,也许我也该像她一样……她的眼睛又一次变热,这一次是真的流下了眼泪。她不知道自己是否真的感到悲伤,或许只是因为肉体的体验而分泌的生理性眼泪。  
当然卡西姆不知道她的心思。她整个人贴在她身上,一心一意地晃动着躯体,她们的乳房相互碰撞,一同发出颤抖的叹息;卡西姆的手又一次放在阿里巴巴的阴部,松松地握成拳,用指节轻扣着阿里巴巴露出的阴蒂。  
“啊啊!啊……”  
金发姑娘的呻吟听起来就像新生的雀鸟。她有一股温暖的,香甜得像是牛奶的味道,还有一丝乳酪的清新咸味。她的阿里巴巴。卡西姆没来由地想,温暖的阿里巴巴,羊毛一样的气息。她把脸埋在她的颈侧,贪婪得吸进更多更多沾染了对方生命的气息,仿佛这样就可以用它替换自己的。她感到她的躯体不断收紧,如同一张即将发射的弓,胯部抬着,像是由卡西姆给予的感受托举着向上。  
很快她送她到了终点。她的声音,那些不知所措的呼喊和叹惋,丰沛得如同秋实的声音,兀地拔高了,像是一只急冲向天空的云雀,迅速地她坠落下来。卡西姆环住她。她的指尖是她热而粘稠的体液,指下女性的器官亢奋地蠕动,挤压着。她的金发姑娘深深地埋着头,抖动着嘴唇。她的躯体很烫,血液沸水一般滚动,像是要脱离她,溶解在空气里。  
现在她们紧贴在一起了。两人的皮肤温暖潮湿,像幼时那样依偎在一起。  
“阿里巴巴,”卡西姆心情愉快,“学到了吗?”  
“……学到什么啊!”阿里巴巴粗鲁地喊道,而后立刻闭紧嘴巴。  
“本姑娘!”卡西姆大笑起来,摸摸对方的脑袋,但对方拉住了她的手。

“睡觉啦,卡西姆。”阿里巴巴说,语气里有一种浅浅的哀求意味。将那只温暖的胳膊拉进怀里,她感到怅然若失的惶恐。她知道卡西姆正在皱眉,正如她嗅得出她整个过程里的玩笑意味。可是相对的,她觉得自己什么都不明白。  
什么都不明白。  
End.


End file.
